Yamaguchi est un homme
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Yamaguchi haïssait son corps. Chaque jour, il avait tellement mal. Chaque jour, dans le miroir, quand il lui renvoyait son reflet, il n'avait pas l'impression de voir son corps. Il avait les yeux fermés, tellement fort. Mais il avait toujours l'impression de se voir. De voir tous ses défauts. Et il avait beau cacher son corps de ses bras, rien n'y faisait. UA!Yamaguchi trans.


**Bonjour / bonsoir à toustes.**

 **Ce texte texte de transdité. Parce que c'est un sujet qui me touche énormément. Je sais pas si j'ai été maladroit ou pas. Si c'est bien ou pas. Et j'ai besoin d'avis.**

 **Bref.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Yamaguchi haïssait son corps.

Chaque jour, il avait tellement mal. Chaque jour, dans le miroir, quand il lui renvoyait son reflet, il n'avait pas l'impression de voir son corps.

Il avait les yeux fermés, tellement fort. Mais il avait toujours l'impression de se voir. De voir tous ses défauts.

De voir ce corps qu'il détestait tant.

Il tremblait tellement fort, qu'il avait l'impression que son lit pouvait trembler lui aussi.

Et il avait tellement mal. Au cœur, à la tête.

Et il avait beau essayer de cacher son corps de ses bras, rien n'y faisait.

Yamaguchi détestait son corps, mais il était obligé de vivre avec.

/

Il commençait à avoir mal au dos. La sueur le démangeait. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

Il frappa une nouvelle fois dans le ballon que Sugawara lui avait envoyé, et réattérit, un peu titubant.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller Yamaguchi ? »

Il se retourna vers son coach Ukai. Et comme toujours, il aborda son grand sourire.

« Oui ! Bien sûr ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Et il repartit courir. Que pouvait-il faire de plus, de toute façon ?

/

Il tremblait. Il avait tellement mal.

Il s'était replié sur lui-même, alors qu'il devait se préparer pour partir en cours.

Et entre ses jambes, du sang coulait.

Il avait la tête qui tournait, et une envie de vomir récurrente.

Sa mère rentra dans sa chambre, pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Mon fils. Ce n'est pas grave. Ne vas pas en cours aujourd'hui. Tu es fort, tu vas survivre. »

Il s'effondra en pleurant dans ses bras.

/

Parfois, Yamaguchi allait mieux. Parfois, il pouvait se relâcher. Parfois, il se disait « je vais bien. »

Et ces « parfois », c'était grâce à Tsukki. Parce que c'était comme ça. C'était son pilier. La personne qui lui donner le plus envie de rester là, à essayer de vivre, d'avancer.

Un jour, Yamaguchi s'était retrouvé avec Tsukki sur son lit, à se faire embrasser langoureusement.

Et il aimait ça. Car il aimait Tsukki comme il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Mais il avait tellement peur. Il avait beau lui faire totalement confiance, une boule s'était formé au creux de son ventre.

« Tsukki. »

Le plus grand s'était relevé, et avait regardé Yamaguchi droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas. »

Tsukishima n'avait pas compris.

Alors, Yamaguchi avait relevé son haut, pour laisser voir quelque chose qui ressemblait à une brassière.

« C'est un binder. Les… trans en portent. Pour cacher leurs… atouts féminins. »

Et Tsukki avait compris. Il ne s'était pas énervé. Il était juste un peu surpris. Et il s'était penché vers lui, et l'avait doucement embrassé.

« On en parlera plus. Tu es Yamaguchi. Et à mes yeux, tu es un homme à part entière. Quoique tu ais entre les jambes, ou sous ton t-shirt. »

Yamaguchi avait fini sa soirée à pleurer et remercier Tsukishima de plus profond de son être.

/

Il ne supportait plus son corps.

Comme d'habitude, Yamaguchi ne se changeait que chez lui. Que ça soit avant et après les entraînements, ou les matchs.

Mais ce jour-là, alors qu'il attendait Tsukishima pour faire la route jusqu'à chez lui, c'est Daichi qui le questionna.

« Pourquoi tu ne te changes jamais avec nous ? »

Tanaka était arrivé, tout souriant et moqueur et avait rajouté :

« Tu sais, c'est pas parce que t'es gay qu'on a peur de toi ! »

Et derrière lui, Nishinoya avait pouffé.

C'était une boutade, et Yamaguchi le savait. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de remonter jusqu'à ses yeux, brouiller sa vue, le faire suffoquer.

Il n'avait pas attendu Tsukki, et était partit en courant.

/

Yamaguchi pleurait de plus en plus souvent. Il se roulait en boule, et ne pensait plus à rien. Parfois, il saignait. Et il se détestait.

Il se détestait d'être lui, d'avoir son corps.

Et parfois, il détestait les autres, le monde.

Les gens qui l'appelaient encore « elle ».

/

C'était une fierté quand les gens dans les boutiques l'appelaient « Monsieur ».

Il aimait ça. Il se délectait des fois où tout le monde le nommé « il », sans accroche.

Il se sentait bien, dans ses moments-là.

/

Un soir, tandis qu'il était chez Makoto-san, et qu'il buvait avent de reprendre son entraînement de services flottants, celui-ci s'approche de lui.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Ukai m'a dit que parfois, tu avais du mal à respirer, et tu titubais. »

Makoto le détailla de haut en bas – de ce qu'il pouvait voir-, et rajouta :

« Tu peux tout me dire. »

Yamaguchi s'était empourpré. Il avait mal au cœur. Et si l'autre en comprenait pas ? Et s'il le rejetait ? Il évitait le regard de Makoto, et celui-ci posa une main sur celle de Yamaguchi, un sourire réconfortant sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es un homme Yamaguchi. Quoiqu'il arrive. »

Yamaguchi s'était tourné vers son mentor, les yeux écarquillés.

« J'ai des amis trans. Je sais ce que c'est. Ce que ça fait. Je m'en doutais, depuis que tu évitais certains entraînements, dans les mêmes périodes. Mais tu es un homme. Un homme qui saigne. Un homme fort. »

Yamaguchi n'avait pas trouvé les mots, et avaient juste accepté l'étreinte réconfortante de Makoto. Et dans son corps, son cœur battait fort.

Il était accepté. Il allait bien. Il était un homme.

/

Un soir, Tsukki avait insisté pour que Yamaguchi fasse son coming-out. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal. Et depuis qu'il avait fait son coming-out à Tsukishima et Makoto, il allait mieux. Vraiment mieux. Il se dégoutait toujours autant, mais il se sentait encore plus homme, et moins rejeté, incompris.

Et il l'avait fait. Il tremblait un peu. Il avait encore peur. Et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, alors qu'un silence s'abattait sur la pièce.

Il vit Ennoshita tourner la tête vers Daichi, avant de poser son regard sur Yamaguchi.

« Et alors ?

J'avoue. Tu restes un homme. Le serveur spécial de l'équipe, Yamaguchi. »

Yamaguchi avait réprimé des sanglots de bonheur. Et son équipe, voyant dans quel état il était, le pris dans leurs bras.

Et ils lui avaient tous fait un câlin, accompagnés de petits mots réconfortants.

Il allait survivre. Au-delà de son apparence. Malgré son corps, malgré le regard des autres. Il était un homme.


End file.
